The present invention relates to a system and method for service channel reconfiguration at a service outlet, and more specifically, service channel reconfiguration using service transaction data, queue management system data, and cost and profit data for the service outlet.
Long queues may be encountered at many service centers. Solving the problem of long queues becomes increasingly urgent in many on-site service outlets, especially in developing countries. For example, in a bank branch or a government agency, customers may have to wait for a very long time to be served.
Thus, there is a need for shortening the length of queues at service channels within a service center. The problem of service channel optimization has not been solved satisfactorily because of a plurality of issues including, demand or preference of customers is usually obtained by general high-level surveys lacking in detail, customer satisfaction is not considered a key objective as compared to cost and profit, and the complexity of utilizing site-specific data in a data analysis to provide modeling and optimization.
It would therefore be desirable to optimally reconfigure the capability of service channels in service centers or outlets for the service providers to improve efficiency and quality of service.